


passionate & burning

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampies, F/M, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: you’re busy with working from home, but thor has other plans for the day
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	passionate & burning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for @lancsnerd‘s 1,000 follower writing challenge, congrats babe! my prompt was “Can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?” and has been bolded within the fic!

Thor falls to his knees next to your desk chair, leaning his head against your knees.

“My love, _please_ ,” he begs, looking up at you with those big doe eyes. When you first met, you described him to friends as a cartoon animal in a sickeningly cute animated movie – one of the protagonists’ friends who runs around giving quippy one-liners with gif-able facial expressions. It’s been a long while since then, and it seems that nothing has changed. “Please let me touch you.”

You look down at him, sighing. “Babe, you know this deadline is important. I can’t just blow it off to have sex with you.”

He huffs like a puppy denied another handful of dinner from the kitchen table, but says nothing else. You sigh, happy you don’t have to fight with him any further.

Still, it’s hard not to look at him when he catches the corner of your eyeline. It amazes you, that he’s remained on the floor, sitting on the steel grey carpet with folded legs and leaning back on his hands. He watches you with hawk-like eyes, following your fingers as you type out emails and cross out items on your miles-long to-do list.

It takes a long while, but you soon allow his presence to fall into the background of your thoughts, working diligently until he breaks your concentration.

“What?” you ask, turning to him.

He points to your water glass, which somehow had magically emptied itself since the last time you looked at it. “Do you want some more water?”

Thor’s tone is small, terrified of rejection. It wrenches at your heart, like a puppy tied to a tree without shade during a hot summer. _Fuck,_ you think to yourself. _He’s really damned good at this._

“Y-yeah,” you tell him, handing him the empty, room temperature glass. “Thanks.”

The man – now above you as he’s since gotten to his feet – gives a weak smile before grabbing the cup and walking away, sulking lightly.

Now you feel like you _kicked_ the puppy that’s been tied to tree without shade during a hot summer. All that you can think of is the word _fuck_ in varying volumes and degrees of desperation while you grit your teeth as you go back to your work.

You get a few more minutes of silence (whether the blessed or cursed kind, you can’t tell) while you forget why your lover left in the first place, only to be reminded of it when he comes back with not only the water, but a bowl of freshly picked strawberries – cut in half with the tops removed, just how you like it – and a fork. _Your favorite snack,_ you think. _Fucking Hell, he’s really laying it on thick, isn’t he?_

“You know,” Thor says, leaving a kiss on your temple as he sets the glass down on its coaster and leaves the bowl right next to it. “you look really good in my hoodie.”

You’re nearing the end of everything you need to do – likely able to finish within the next few minutes or so. Thor doesn’t know that, though, and you’re sure not going to tell him.

“Thanks,” you reply, sipping at the ice water. “I’d look better if I was riding your dick while wearing it.”

You can _hear_ Thor swallow, refusing to look at him as he drops to his knees once more, pressing kisses from your ankle to your knees.

“C’mon,” he moans, eyes already hooded. One of his hands – cold from the glass, makes goosebumps erupt over your skin. “Let me fuck you, let me make you feel good.”

You look down at him for a second, faux-hardened exterior threatening to crack when you catch those big, desperate eyes. “I can’t,” you say quickly. “You know this.”

Thor thumbs at the hem of your shorts, pulling at a thread that had come loose during their years of wear. “I know that if I felt you through your panties you’d be as needy as I am,” he mumbles.

You refuse to dignify him with a respond, instead turning back to your laptop. This was supposed to be _your_ powerplay, damn it! You can’t let him see you flustered.

“C’mon love,” he coos, “Spread those legs for me, baby, please.”

Your hands fold themselves into fists, the pain of your nails digging into your palms the only thing keeping you from jumping Thor’s bones.

A small part of you wants to give in, wants to slam your laptop shut and push him onto his back so you can pull down his sweats and ride his cock in your office. It wants to give into him and his begging.

An even smaller part of you wants to draw this out – see how far he’s willing to go before he cracks. 

Either way, you still have one more email to answer and your patience for yourself and him is wearing thin.

“Babe,” you huff once more. “I just have to do one more th-“

 **“Can we just skip it?”** Thor interrupts, fingers dancing around your thighs. **“Can you just be kissing me now?”**

Your mouth gapes for a second, trying to find a comeback. Each neuron in your brain seems to have stopped, though, so not a single word slips past your lips. In the silence, you find your breaking point.

You turn around, typing out the necessary response in the shortest way possible before gingerly closing your laptop and turning to the man who remains on the floor.

“I’m going to walk to our bedroom,” you tell Thor plainly. He’s nodding before you can finish. “And you’re going to stay here, facing the wall behind me, until I say you can move.”

Thor gulps but nods, knowing that if he follows direction he can only be rewarded.

“Good boy,” you tell him, getting up from your position it the chair so you can give him a small kiss on the forehead before you leave the room. When you cross the threshold into the hallway, you pause for just a moment – half expecting to hear the subtle creak in the floor as Thor attempts to expertly crane his neck to look behind him. Much to your delight you hear nothing but silence – the obedience flooding your abdomen with a satisfying warmth.

Once you’re in the bedroom, you strip before expertly positioning yourself – leaning against the sea of pillows and on top of the perfectly smooth covers.

“Alright,” you call out, hoping he can hear you. “You can come in now.”

It’s a split second later that you hear him jump to his feet and clumsily rush to the shared bedroom, losing all the grace of a king and a god as the desperation of a typical horny man took over control of his limbs.

Thor moans the second he lays eyes on you. It makes you laugh and spread your legs a little wider as he speaks. “Fuck, I need to kiss you.”

You smile and sit up straighter against the headboard. “Come do it then.”

Thor lunges to the bed without hesitation, crawling until he’s able to grasp your face with his large hands. His kisses are hot, passionate – nearly burning your skin as his body eclipses yours. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he moans, grinding his growing bulge against your dripping core.

It’s hard to find the words to speak again, entire body focused on chasing the feeling of his clothed cock against your bare pussy. Somehow, though, you find an only-slightly snarky response in you. “Well, _come do it then_.”

Immediately Thor nearly growls, ridding himself of his too-tight pants and loose shirt and pulling you to him. Despite his size, it’s easy for you to maneuver him so his back hits the bed – grabbing him with your hand before spitting on his head and jerking him off.

“That feel good?” you murmur, reveling in the pleasure that paints Thor’s flushed face. “It feel good to finally have my hands on your dick after acting like a little brat for hours?”

Thor’s brain is too clouded to answer, unable to summon the power of speech as he finally gets what he’s wanted since he woke up that morning and found the other side of the bed cold, as you had already started your day hours prior.

Despite being nonverbal, you’re satisfied with the answer his body language gives you. Without any further delays (however how much you want to spend the next hour teasing him for what he pulled while you were trying to work), you align your center with his still-aching cock, moaning as he fills you just as full as ever.

You’ve been together for years – been fucking for even longer – but somehow each time feels like your first time together, your body both beautifully familiar and wonderfully forgetful when it comes to sex with Thor.

Soon, his large hands easily find your ass, digging into the skin as you fuck yourself down on his cock.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he moans, his eyes screwing shut as his head falls back. “Shit, you feel so good.”

You give him a blissful smile, eyes rolled back in pleasure as he fills you oh-so deliciously. “You gonna come, babe?” you ask, nails digging into his bare chest. “You gonna come inside me?”

Thor releases a guttural moan, gripping your soft flesh hard enough to bruise as he process what you’re asking. “F- _fuck_ yes!” his voice etched with that deep, chesty pitch that takes over when he’s close. “Fuck I’m gonna fill you up and watch it drip out of your pretty little pussy!”

You grin, fucking yourself harder on his cock as the muscles under your palms contract, his hips bucking into you in time with your own movements.

“Be a good boy and cum for me,” you tell him, leaning down to leave kisses across his collarbones.

He does – just a few thrusts later – spilling inside you with a loud cry before his entire body becomes boneless against the sheets.

“Did,” Thor’s breathless as you collapse next to him, squeezing your thighs together as you feel him dripping out of you. “Did you-“

Equally as breathless you shake your head, kissing at his shoulder as you cuddle into his side. “It’s okay, just give me a few minutes to recover and then we can go again.”

Thor grins, wrapping his arm around you, heavy lids closing as your small snores begin to fill the room. “Good, because I need a nap after that.”


End file.
